


Something to remember

by JohnAlpaqa



Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAlpaqa/pseuds/JohnAlpaqa
Summary: Having sex without feelings is difficult when you're in love. With some pretending it can last... if it doesn't, at least you'll have something to remember.Bigby and Snow are friends with benefits, a lot of feelings are involved. Loneliness is more bearable in company.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Some time after Snow became the deputy mayor she started the tradition of weekly security briefings which consisted of him sitting on her desk and annoying her with smoking while talking about all the shit he already has described in his reports. He did not really see the point, but didn’t complain, any excuse to see her was fine in his books.  
“Is that all, mister Wolf?” Snow put her pen down. She was always making notes, again, it was already written down in reports, but it seemed to be her way.  
“Yes, we can go back to work.” He stood up, ready to go back to his office. Work hours were over, but they both knew it meant nothing for them. As long as there was any work to do, they were working.  
“This is work” she said putting the note into a binder. “You might think it’s useless, but a well organized structure tends to be repetitive.”  
“Sure.” He took a puff.  
“And one other thing… but maybe for later, could you see me in my apartment after eight?”  
Well, that took him by surprise.  
“Okay” he answered with a questioning look. She didn’t say anything else.  
***  
“You’re right on time” she said opening the door. “Come inside.” If he were a tiniest bit less observant, he wouldn’t notice her checking if anyone saw him.  
She wasn’t wearing clothes he has seen her in the office today, but something more comfortable, still looking like a goddess.  
“Nice apartment.” It wasn’t a lie, it sure looked rich and classy, even from the anteroom.  
She ignored the compliment.  
“Look, I wanted to ask you something, if you’re not interested it’s no big deal.”  
“I’m listening.” He felt like smoking, but that would probably make her really mad.  
She throw out: “Would you like to sleep with me from time to time?” Was it really happening? “Nothing serious, just casually” she added quickly.  
He wanted to say something, but could not formulate an answer. He probably looked like something in his brain wasn’t clicking.  
“Like I said, if you’re not interested…”  
“Who says I’m not interested?” He heard himself say. Should he ask her why does she want to sleep with him now all of the sudden? Maybe better not, she would only think he’s not fully into it.  
“No one. So you are?” She clearly was nervous but earnest at the same time. It looked like it was indeed really happening.  
“I sure am. I was just surprised.” He was so used to hiding his real feelings around her it wasn’t even hard to pretend to be normal about this.  
“Great.” She was still as nervous as before, was she second-guessing herself? She tried to look confident, but she smelled of fear. She had already said yes, but if she was so afraid… He wanted to smoke even more now.  
“Okay, I can smell that you are afraid, so maybe you want to rethink this.” One part of him wanted to just take whatever he could get without any concern about anyone else, but the rest of him couldn’t survive abusing Snow. Anyway if she in fact was going to turn back now, he already knew he will be looking back at this decision to say those exact words a lot.  
“No, I’m stressed, but I know I want this.” Would she change her mind if he was to ask her if he can smoke here?  
“Fine then. You want it tonight… or should I just go back to my place now?” He still could not believe he was talking logistics of fucking Snow White.  
“You can stay…”  
***  
Her bedroom was as fancy as the rest of the apartment and he found himself as unfitting here as in any other room. Maybe even more.  
Most of all he felt awkward. What should he do, wait for her to start something or did she expect him to take initiative? At least she was less and less afraid and started to smell a bit… excited.  
He did not need to wait for an answer, because she closed the door, turned to him and placed her hands on both sides of his abdomen, while putting her face on his collarbone. He could feel her heartbeat, breath and warmth and it seemed like the fear has left her completely. He took her in his arms. Her waist and hips felt exactly as perfect as he always imagined her body to be. Moving his hands over her back he could appreciate her ideal figure even better. While he was getting lost in the feeling of her in his arms, Snow started unbuttoning his shirt, even though he still had his coat on. Things were moving faster than he would assume.  
If it was meant to happen sooner or later anyway, he preferred to have their first kiss while they still had some clothes on. He put his right hand on the side of her head, burying it in her ebony hair. She understood what he wanted to do and moved her head up to meet him. He wasn’t that much taller than her, so it was easy to kiss her. Feeling of her lips on his was overwhelming and he got lost in it completely. Deep inside it was heartbreaking to know that it meant something else for her than for him, but he wasn’t thinking about this problem now, actually he wasn’t thinking much at all.  
She got back to unbuttoning his clothes, but they did not stop kissing. It was a shame she wasn’t wearing something with buttons too, because he had to stop the kiss for a moment to take her blouse off. Underneath she had a white lacy bra. At first he thought that maybe she wore something nice for him, but then it occurred to him that she probably was the kind of woman to wear lingerie everyday.  
When he found himself topless and the kiss got deeper and more intense, he could admit it was doing something for him. Her hands kept wandering all over his abs and chest, so he came to conclusion that touching her breasts through bra is not too much for now. The whole situation made him most aroused he’s ever been in his whole life. He was controlling himself, but the urges towards her he was denying himself for so long were coming to the fore. Her rosy, soft skin, warm lips and smell of her arousal were overcoming his senses and mind as if nothing more in this world existed.  
Normally he would smoke like a chimney around her to block her smell, because it was too good, too perfect, too alluring. Now he could guiltfree indulge himself in it and it turned out she was much better at dimming out his sensory overload than cigarettes.  
He put his arms on her tights and she jumped onto him, so he could carry her to bed. He had nothing against fucking her on the rug, but she might not be into it, especially for the first time. He lied her down on the bed and got on top of her, but first took of his shoes, a man gotta have manners. In her eyes he saw excitement and joy with only a bit of nervousness. He has never seen her in such a good mood, she looked even more beautiful than usual. He wanted to tell her that, but decided not to, she might find it too… intimate? Relationshipy? It might scare her away. Yeah, good thing not scaring people away was his specialty.  
Kissing her while lying between her legs was way better. And he could tell the feeling was mutual. Now he could feel her entire body under his and this kind of closeness made him lose himself completely in her presence again. He started kissing her neck and then cleavage, indulging in every small difference of the smell of her skin. It was so overconsuming he barely even noticed when she moved to undo her bra, to save him embarrassment, probably. And he was thankful for that.  
Someone might think that he was guided by animal instinct, but it couldn’t be farther from the truth. What he was doing was fully human – concealing his real desires as something else to get something he wanted. Or some part of something he wanted. Being human was all about hiding real intentions and playing pretend. Was it fair to her that he was… not on the same page as her? Well, it’s not like she asked. She only asked if he wanted to sleep with her, to which he answered truly. And what does it matter anyway that he loves her, it never did.  
He was aware that at this point she knew exactly that he had an erection. If she didn’t, she probably wouldn’t position her crotch to rub against it with their every move. She was really aroused now. The smell of her want was devouring his brain. Most of all he wanted to get into contact with the source of it. Was it too fast for her? Probably not, since she looked, sounded and smelled like she was begging for it. So he moved his hands to her waistband. There was no protest and her face was saying yes. He moved a bit to slide her pants and underwear at the same time off her smooth legs. And yes, her underwear matched the bra. And was very wet.  
She had some hair, black of course, around her crotch, but it wasn’t much and it was shorter than he would expect. Was she removing it for herself? Or maybe for him? He was honored in advance. It’s not like hair would be a problem, but to know she wanted to do something just for him was touching. Her labia was swollen, red and wet, dying to be kissed and licked by him, so that’s what he started to do.  
He loved going down on women, just generally speaking. There wasn’t a woman he’s had sex with whom he hadn’t eaten out (this might also be because it’s a rather short list, but the point still stands). Such a close sensual contact was exactly his thing, so it was a no-brainer that going down on Snow was his ultimate fantasy. He wasn’t disappointed by confrontation with reality, not at all. Only now he understood that previously he wasn’t able to imagine how attractive her smell would be. And that now he will actually have something to miss.  
Trying to figure out how she needed to be eaten out to come wasn’t that hard for him. He could feel her pulse changing, her smell was telling too. He knew he wasn’t going to humiliate himself.  
It was going good, and he was pretty sure she was going to orgasm in maybe a minute, but then all of the sudden she stopped him, gently pushing his head away.  
“I love what you’re doing, but now fuck me”.  
“If a lady asks…” He wiped his face.  
Why make her wait if she knew what she wanted. He quickly finished undressing, in this time she turned to the bedside table to pass him a condom.  
“Here. No fable got pregnant in at least a decade, so I don’t think that I would, but just in case.”  
What she was saying was obvious, but yet in the moment he forgot all about this key issue. And she was ovulating. He opened the package without saying a word and put the condom on feeling her gaze on his body. She was as ready for it as one can be. And him? She ruined his best chance of impressing her by making her come with his mouth, so now the chance of humiliation grew. But she couldn’t be one of those women who don’t ever come from vaginal sex if she asked him to fuck her instead of eating her out, right?  
Anyway, he’s not gonna pretend putting his dick in her didn’t feel absolutely amazing, because it did. Added bonus was that he could now go back to kissing her, which he already started to miss. As well as her hands all over his body. He started slowly, observing closely her reaction, but she was so wet there wasn’t even a slightest problem. She looked content and relaxed, which only emphasized how rare it was coming from her. She was overworked and stressed basically all the time.  
It didn’t escape his notice that she started to touch her clit while he was moving inside of her, increasing the pace slowly. No, she wasn’t going to take it from him, she has all the time in the world to make herself come however she pleases, this one needs to count for him.  
“Let me.” He said and moved his right hand to replace hers. Supporting himself on one arm wasn’t a problem.  
She withdrawn her hand with a slight smile.  
“When I come, just keep going, with something inside I can come twice.”  
He kissed her earlobe in agreement.  
Like before, it wasn’t that hard for him to figure out what worked and what didn’t and this time she didn’t interrupt him, so her first orgasm happened quickly. His problem was that now she has raised the bar to two, so he wasn’t free from potential humiliation yet. He could still come too fast.  
He was a highly magical creature of legendary strength, he surely could keep it up just a bit longer to make her come the second time, could he? He could, right? It wasn’t that easy, taking into consideration that he was having sex for the first time in what felt like forever and with a woman he was really, really into. He needed to take his mind away from what was happening. It was stupid as fuck and he wasn’t going to ever tell her that, but he started going through multiplication table.  
Around number seven she was finally ready to come for the second time. When it happened he smiled proudly and didn’t even think of hiding it. Not long after that he let himself come while looking at her satisfied face.  
He moved his body from hers to the other side of the bed, lied on his back, removed the condom and tied it.  
“Where can I dispose of this?”  
She moved to half-sitting position and pointed in the direction of the table on his side of the bed, to a small bin. Convenient.  
So what now? Should he just get dressed and go back to his place like nothing happened?  
“I always thought you’d be someone to smoke after sex.” He heard her voice.  
“I don’t think I can smoke here” he answered to cover for the fact that he really didn’t want to skip her postcoital smell. Especially when it was mixed with his own.  
“I want to smoke. Can you teach me?” What, really?  
“You never smoked?”  
“No.” Snow White naked, fucked by him and asking him for a smoking lesson, it was too precious.  
“Okay, but I smoke the worst crap on the market, just so you know.”  
“I need to wash the bedding anyway.”  
He got up to his coat for cigarettes and a lighter. On his way he gained certainty that she liked looking at his body. He felt very much on display, but he didn’t mind. He could grab some clothes, but he decided not to, if she wanted to look, he was going to let her. He was never cold anyway.  
“You have something for the ash?”  
“On the table before you, its for the candles, but I think it’ll do.” It looked pretty much like a metal plate, it should be fine.  
He got back to where he was, half-sitting on the bed, lighted a cigarette and took a puff.  
“It’s easy, you need to suck the air in, keep it in your lungs for a bit and then exhale.” He took another puff and passed her the cigarette and the plate in case some ash were to fall. He was normally never that cautious.  
It didn’t go very well. She inhaled and then right after started to cough.  
“God, this is awful.”  
He smiled at her. “It takes some getting used to.” He took the cigarette from her and smoke without a smallest problem. “Wanna try again?”  
She took the challenge. After the third try she was able to keep the smoke in for a bit.  
“It’s… No, it’s awful. Take it from me.” She passed the cigarette and plate to him and he finished it. “How bad do you have it that this is a better alternative?”  
“Pretty bad.” He looked at her. If she only knew he was smoking twice as much as normal whenever she was around him. “Anyway, how did I do?”  
“Unexpectedly good.”  
“Unexpectedly? I’m hurt.”  
“You know, men aren’t known for… caring if a woman comes at all or not” she said contemplating every word.  
“So you thought I’d just take care of my business and leave?"  
“More or less. I don’t know. I thought you have good abs and even if it will go terribly I’ll have something to think about later.”  
“You know, I could’ve always say no.” He gave her a look.  
“Could you really?” Now she gave him a look. Was he that obvious? No, if he was, she just wouldn’t ask him here. He was overthinking it, she was just talking about her unmatched beauty.  
Without being sorry for it he gazed at her whole naked body spread on the white bedding. “No” he admitted honestly.  
“We understand each other that it stays between us, right?”  
“Yeah.” Obviously she would be ashamed of sleeping with him. He knew that from the start, but now it struck him.  
He stood up and started putting his clothes on. “And you don’t need to be stressed about anyone seeing me, I know if somebody’s coming even when I’m smoking. See you in the office.” And just like that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days he was trying very hard to not behave weird around her, to not seem like anything changed between them, knowing that it was exactly what she wanted. He even tried putting effort into not looking at her. Okay, even normally it took some effort for him to not stare at her too much, but now it was more important, because it could make her mad. He waited silently for her to invite him over. It was obvious for both of them that she was gonna call all the shots and he was gonna adjust to her will.  
Not talking about it was different than not thinking about it though. And he was thinking a lot about it. A lot meaning all of the time. Remembering every detail of her body and overthinking everything she’s said. Coming to the conclusion that she will surely invite him for the next time and that she will never want to see him again interchangeably. But he bought condoms in case.  
Talking to her was the hardest part. He couldn’t be too nice because it could make her think he has misunderstood something between them, but he didn’t want to be rude either, because the fact was he was still trying to get into her good graces. But he liked thinking it was in some way uneasy for her as well.  
It took three days for her to come into his office while he was out patrolling and leave a note saying “Meet me at 8” on his desk. Pretty clever, it looked like it could be about anything. He had some work planned on tonight, like writing report on the house fight he was called for today, but he could do it tomorrow as well.  
***  
He guessed right that Snow would prefer him not to knock and pressed the handle – the door was open. He located her in the living room, sitting with crossed legs on the couch directly in front of him, still in her work clothes, looking in his eyes. There was something seductive in the way she looked at him, something he didn’t ever see in her eyes and he wasn’t even sure if she was doing it on purpose or not.  
Without saying anything he took place next to her.  
“What did you do?” she asked, taking his right hand into hers, looking at his bloody knuckles.  
“Is that an official or private question?” She gave him a look. “I was called for a fight. A guy had a splendid idea of attacking me, when I politely asked him to not beat his wife. Did you invite me here for a report?”  
Instead of an answer she sat on his lap, legs on both sides of his body, and started kissing him. He was ready for it to be amazing, but something wasn’t right.  
He broke the kiss “Is this silver?” he asked pointing at her jewelry with his jaw. His hands stayed on her waist. “Beautiful, but could you take it off?”  
“Sorry. I forgot I was wearing it.” She quickly took off necklace and earrings and put them on the coffee table behind her.  
They could go back to kissing now. Her skin felt even smoother than he remembered. It was like soft marble. He discovered he definitely liked making small pauses between kisses to look at her face, best view in the world, smudged makeup or not. But there was one thing he greatly missed from his last visit – now she had her hair up. He allowed himself the freedom to find the hairclip and let her hair down. He had no idea where to put the hairclip now, but she took it from him and placed it next to the jewelry.  
“You look so unbelievably beautiful with your hair down.” She knew, obviously, but she hadn’t hear it from here before. Actually, he’s never told her that he finds her beautiful. It was understood, but never said.  
Now he could put his hand in her hair while moving it off her face. Her hair was so soft and pleasant to touch. He wanted to bury his face in it and get lost in its smell, but from all he knew it was considered creepy, so he stopped himself.  
With one hand she was playing with his tie, while the other one was under his shirt, wandering over his stomach. She had cold hands, but for him it wasn’t a problem. If she was putting her hands on him, he decided he was allowed the same and started unbuttoning her white top. Did she read his mind and found out that wanted her to wear something like this last time?  
When her light blue bra was exposed he started kissing her neck and breasts. In the position they were in her chest was even more accessible to him than her mouth. Soon his tie was gone and she unbuttoned his shirt too.  
“Aren’t you uncomfortable in this skirt?” he asked. It was a cheap way of getting it off of her, but at least it wasn’t unfounded, pencil skirts probably weren’t designed to whatever they were doing now.  
She moved from his lap, took her shoes off, unzipped her skirt and lied on her back, knees bent, her head placed on armrest opposite to the one on his side.  
“You do it” she said.  
He took a second to memorize how she looked in messed up work clothing which even at the moment he thought was a bad idea. He knew he will remember the picture every time he will see her wearing something remotely familiar. But he couldn’t stop himself. Her skirt landed on the floor and she was left in unbuttoned shirt, matching underwear and black see-through stockings. Her hair was spread on violet couch armrest. If there could be anything more sexy, he is yet to see it.  
The couch wasn’t as well equipped for making out as the bed was, so when he moved his body on hers finding a way to support himself to not weight on her wasn’t as easy. But he wasn’t complaining. Right now he wasn’t unclothing her further, he was just enjoying being snuggled up with her with his mouth kissing every bit of her exposed skin. At one moment she expressed the desire to take off his shirt, so he moved back to let her and then took her shirt off as well. She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted them to fuck because of his abs, she was definitely into his physique. He noticed that a hidden beneath body hair scar on the left side of his chest grabbed her attention, she surely recognized what it was, but she said nothing about it.  
“Maybe you want to be on top?” he asked. He liked the idea of her being in charge. It could be just like work.  
“No” she answered and pushed his body hovering over her closer. Under him or above him, she was always in charge. They started kissing again until he decided he actually missed sight of her naked breasts.  
“Okay, so now I can try unhooking your bra or you can save us both time.”  
With a slight smile she took her bra of herself and was left topless in front of him. He was as amused by the view as he was the last time and honestly he was sure he will never be bored of it. Even just looking at her naked body, not even mentioning the way it felt to touch her delicate skin, make her nipples hard from arousal and see the delight in her eyes.  
But as incredible as it was, it would be a lie to say there was nothing better. Best thing in the world obviously was going down on her. He was curious if this time she will let him get her to an orgasm this way or will she again prefer it as a foreplay. He moved his hand onto her underwear and could feel the wetness through lace. From her smell he knew she was getting wetter and wetter during their meeting, but feeling it on his fingers still surprised him in a way. He still could not believe it really was an effect he was having on her.  
Inspired by his action, she unbuckled his belt, undid his fly and started touching him through material of his underwear with her manicured hand. Fuck, previously he was so focused on her pleasure it didn’t even occur to him that she might do something for him too and now he was so consumed by her touch he could barely concentrate on what he was doing or planning on doing before. She could see that and was proud of herself. Right when he thought he regained his consciousness she moved her hand under the material and began stroking his already hard dick. In some way it felt even better than putting it in her vagina, or at least it had a stronger effect on him. His brain kind of stopped working.  
“I’m sorry, I wanted to eat you out, but then you started this and I forgot what I was doing” he managed to mumble into her ear.  
“Okay…” she said and took her hand out of his pants. It was some way to go about it. At least now he got a clear message, so he moved back to take her underwear off. He left the stockings on.  
“We won’t fit in this way, sit down” he said and stood up.  
She sat with her crotch positioned on the edge of the couch, so he could access it after moving glass coffee table and kneeling down in front of her. He started with his hand. It was kind of funny he was fingering Snow White with the same hand he used to punch perpetrator of domestic violence a few hours before.  
When he started eating her out his mind still kept wandering to the moment when she was holding his dick in her hand and he thought that maybe they can still go back to that later. Remembering what she told him last time, he kept his fingers inside lightly and slowly moving them, in hope that it would be enough for her to get two orgasms in a row again. This time it felt a bit different. As the days of her cycle were going by, the taste and smell changed, but it wasn’t better or worse, just not the same. There was a small change in he reactions as well, slight and unnoticeable to a normal human, but he was able to observe how her body was experiencing arousal differently. He felt honored to gain this knowledge about her and was eager to learn more.  
He moved his free hand to her tight, embracing and caressing it. God, there wasn’t any part of her body that wasn’t impossibly perfect. He could not understand how someone could not only look this beautiful, but also have the most amazing smell he ever knew. Nothing even came close to it. It was attractive and soothing at the same time, he could spend hours just taking it in and he would still want more.  
This time it took longer than before, but he didn’t even think about giving up. Sucking her clit, moving his tongue around it in circles, licking it slower and faster, he was having time of his life. If it was going to take a bit longer, it was hardly bad news for him. When she came he greatly enjoyed every little shiver of her body, but didn’t stop for a moment. Instead he focused more on fingering her. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work, but no risk, no reward. And she didn’t tell him to stop, so it probably worked like he planned. He couldn’t ask now anyway.  
In a minute he gained certainty that indeed it was working, as her orgasm started to build up. He increased the pace to meet her needs. Her second orgasm was weaker, but it happened, so he could sleep peacefully tonight. After his job was done, he wiped his face and came back to the couch, proudly looking at her relaxed body.  
“You know, you played yourself, you can’t fuck me right now, because it’s all oversensitive down there.” She looked at his face.  
“I’d be more than happy with a handjob, if you’re up for it.”  
She considered it for a moment, but then asked him to get rid of his clothes. She moved closer to him, close enough for him to embrace her waist. She put her right hand on his penis and spread precum over the head.  
“I’m not good at this” she said.  
“I’m sure it will be fine.” He literally could not imagine how it could go wrong. Just her touching it at all was doing a lot for him.  
She was being very gentle, which was nice and all and he enjoyed it for some time, but he was yearning to feel something more.  
“You can grab it harder.”  
“Show me, how you do it” she answered and removed her hand. So he did just that. “This looks like it hurts.”  
“It doesn’t.”  
She continued and it was way better now. One part of him wanted to keep marveling at her for future reference and the other wanted to close his eyes and focus on the pleasure. Anyway, It was a given that soon he was going to come and this beautiful moment was going to end. He wanted to make it last longer, but he didn’t want her to get bored of it either, so he didn’t drag it out too much.  
“I’ll get cleaned up” she said as warm sperm dripped down his length on his tight and her hand. Well, that was something to remember. In some ways it was better when he was doing it by himself, but if he could have it only this way for the rest of his life, he would gladly take it.  
When she came back from the bathroom and handed him a tissue, she had perfectly clean hands. He took the tissue and wiped everything before he went to the bathroom to clean himself properly.  
“So, you want me out of your apartment now or do you want to wait until it’s hard again?” he asked while turning off the bathroom light.  
“How soon can you go again?”  
“In fifteen minutes?” He never measured, but that should be about right.  
“Stay. But I’m cold, let’s go to bed.” He went back to the living room only to take condoms from his pocket.  
***  
She took off the stockings he had previously left on, probably for the sake of comfort. Fully naked she got under the blanket. The bedding was different than the one they were fucking on last time, she must’ve changed it like she said she was going to. He joined her and embraced her body. She wasn’t opposed to it, it surprised him, but she snuggled under his arm and lied her head on his chest.  
“You have very hot body. You know, in both meanings.”  
“And your hands are cool as ice.”  
“I know. Feet too.” She touched his leg with her foot under the covers. She was telling the truth.  
Actually, lying in bed with her like that was better than sex for him. But he wasn’t going to tell her that.  
“That is cold.” He took her hands into his. “Better?”  
“Yeah.” She looked at his bloody knuckles again. “How often do you beat people?”  
“Depends.”  
“On what, if they piss you off?” Was her opinion of him that low?  
“If they’re stupid.”  
“Meaning?”  
“If they attack me. Or someone else in my presence. And you know when it happens, from my reports.”  
“However this sounds, I always assumed you were not giving me the whole truth.” So what, she decided to jerk him off to get him to confess to his abuses of power? “Were you going to report on that?” She looked at his hand again.  
“I was going to call it resisting arrest.”  
“That’s exactly what I was talking about.” He let go of her hands and started caressing her body.  
“Do you really think it is wrong to punch someone washed out of decency to the point when he could not stop beating on his wife even when I showed up?”  
“I didn’t say that. And if you think I agree, then why did you plan on hiding it from me?” Good question. He took a moment to consider it.  
“When you find out, there’s always this disdain and it doesn’t change anything anyway, so what should I tell you about this for?”  
“For the sake of transparency. I should know when you hit people on the job. And it’s not disdain, I’m just worried if it’s always the best way.”  
“Because you don’t trust me, I know. And you probably wonder if bringing me to the Fabletown wasn’t the worst idea you’ve ever had.” His sight unconsciously landed on the scar on his heart.  
“No, I don’t!” She moved her head up to look at his face. “You really think I regret bringing you here?”  
“Probably. I don’t know. I think you’re ashamed of me, so obviously you needed this to be a secret.” He was more and more certain he wasn’t going to get laid now. And he had only himself to blame.  
She put her head down again “That’s not…” She sighed. “Bigby, I think you don’t understand some basic things, like that I’m a woman and you’re a man. Which means that if people are going to find out about this, they are going to congratulate you and call me names, undermine my authority and who knows what else. It’s not about you.”  
“The rumor about us having an affair is old enough to drive now, so I don’t really get how much worse it can get, but your call, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“It’s different if it’s a rumor. What, were you hurt?” she looked in his eyes again.  
He didn’t answer.  
“Were you?”  
“A bit.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know that.” She moved her face over his and he kissed her. He was done with talking for now.


	3. Chapter 3

When she showed up in his office, one thing could not escape his attention. She had her hair down. It was very doubtful that she would take fashion advice from him, so she must’ve been flirting with him. It was… unexpected. Last night they fucked, but this was more touching. He stared in awe for a moment, until he snapped out of it, hoping that she didn’t notice. But she probably did.  
“There was an official complaint made about you” she said.  
“That wifebeater? Fuck him.” He took a puff and went back to filling in a report from yesterday, describing the very same event.  
“No, it’s from today. You were called for a bar fight, but then you started beating on someone.” Snow stated matter-of-factly.  
Oh, this thing. “I only punched him once and he fell back.”  
“And why did you do that?” she said without changing expression.  
Should he lie? Better no, he was out of ideas to cover for that anyway. “He called you a bitch.”  
He could see that it made her mad, but she was keeping composure.  
“Bigby, don’t get defensive of me” she accused him.  
“I’m not getting defensive of you, I always was defensive of you, you only now noticed.” He didn’t think that through very well, as it was possible that it would only make her even more upset.  
She sighed. “How long are you working today?” Okay, so he was forgiven.  
“Don’t know.”  
“Something important?” She was calmer now.  
“Not that important.”  
“Then finish this and I’ll see you.” She left the office and closed the door behind her.  
***  
She was very ready for him and she didn’t want to wait. They did it in the anteroom with clothes on, except for her skirt, it had to go. It was how she wanted it, she led him to press her body against the wall and asked him to fuck her after almost no foreplay.  
If he had a say, he would do it differently, but maybe she was bored of being eaten out. Still, he was not complaining, seeing her body move up and down while he fucked her standing was an exceptional experience. And when it happened so fast, it was easier for him to keep it up long enough to get her to the second orgasm. He made it his point of honor to not just leave her with one. Maybe he could get her to have more? But that’s more probable during cunnilingus.  
“Since when do you wear your hair like that to work?” he asked while getting rid of the used condom.  
“Since today, thanks for noticing.” She got her clothing back in order and went to the bathroom.  
Should he leave already? Or was she counting on the second round? Maybe she will tell him when she’s out of the bathroom, in the meantime he might as well go to her bedroom to throw the piece of trash they made into the bin. It surely wasn’t the only bin, but he wasn’t going to look for any other, it wasn't his apartment.  
“So you want me out of here or do you want me for more?” he asked when he heard Snow coming out of the bathroom.  
“Stay for more” she answered. “Do you want to drink something? I have same alcohol I never drink.”  
***  
It was a long time since he had wine and a very long time since he had good wine. This was the best wine her ever had, and not even only because he was having it with Snow. But it certainly was an added value.  
“Seriously though, you can’t walk around punching people for offending me.”  
They were seated on the same couch they used for some other stuff a day before.  
“If I stop now that will seem suspicious” he answered and took a sip.  
“But why did you start?” Good question. Not one he wanted to hear, but a good question.  
“Because people are so fucking stupid.” He paused. “They tell stories that aren’t real. It pisses me off.” He wasn’t actually drunk at all, but he hoped he could blame speaking incoherently on alcohol.  
“Oh, so you are actually beating people for pissing you off?” She got him there.  
“No, it counts as being stupid.” But he could play this game.  
“I guess pissing you off is not the smartest move.” She rolled her eyes. “Still, just stop doing that, I know what they’re all saying and they won’t stop. But they can maybe stop gossiping about us at least, if you stop giving them reasons to believe the rumors.”  
“Yhm” he agreed and went back to drinking.  
“Really, Bigby, I’m used to it. I know people are fucking stupid” she said after a moment of silence. He would assume she’d be more upset talking about this, or more mad at him, but no, she was calm.  
“You won’t tell me you’re fine with it. You’re not. Half the shit people say about me isn’t true as well, but the difference is that you’re innocent. And what they say is beyond disgusting.”  
She looked at him “You know, if you think of me as of a delicate flower who has never been anything but a victim that isn’t true either.” Sure, but like… compared to him…  
„Have you ever killed anyone?” he asked.  
„Yes. Seven people.” Oh. Okay. So that’s how it ended.  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
She looked down, then back at him. “Greatly.”  
He liked that.  
“You killed them with cold blood, seeing fear in their eyes, one by one…”  
“Yes” she answered and took a sip of wine.  
“After a chase and some fight to give them hope that you know is an illusion, maybe even made them beg, only to show them no mercy…” He could not deny that it was exciting to think about this side of her.  
“More or less.” She was a bit disoriented. He recognized he was talking to himself.  
“At least that’s how I would’ve done it.” He tried to keep his excitement to himself, as something to think about later.  
He knew she was fearless and independent and he was into it, very much, but this new information only made him fall even deeper in love. And it was hot. Just hot. It did make him a bad person to find killing in revenge with cold blood sexy, but he did. To be fair, he never said he wasn’t a bad person.  
“That’s what you liked about it?” The question came. “Power?”  
He never asked himself that. He was just doing what felt good. “I guess.”  
They drunk in silence for a moment.  
“You know why I really wanted this?”  
“No.” That much was true.  
She emptied her glass. “I was always taken power over… sexually and otherwise. You on the other hand… you’re the opposite of that.” Well, he could disagree with this notion. One person had all the power over him. “So I thought that maybe if I could have something, you know, on my terms, it could be good for me. I don’t expect it to make much sense for you.” In some way it did. But he would never think about it if she didn’t tell him.  
“And are you satisfied with what you got?”  
“It’s different than I expected.” Was that a euphemism?  
“Different how?”  
He managed to make her blush. “You know.”  
“I don’t.” Was he pushing it?  
“You seem like someone who would be more dominant.” She blurted out.  
This was very surprising. And completely opposite to what he assumed she wanted. And what he wanted. Part of him wanted to say he will do it differently from now on, but the other part of him… Didn’t want to.  
“So you’re disappointed?”  
She turned to him. “No, I didn’t say that.”  
“But is it true?”  
“No, it’s not.” She was getting annoyed.  
It wasn’t the best idea to drag it. But he was dragging it anyway. “But would you want me to be different?”  
“I don’t know. I have nothing to compare. It’s just different than I expected.” She, consciously or not, went into her official tone. Even if she still had something more to say, he got to a wall, this conversation was over.  
“If you’re mad at me, I can just go.”  
“I’m not mad.” She looked at him. “But if you’re looking for excuses to go, I’m not gonna hold you here against your will.”  
What was she talking about? “I’m not… “  
“Do you want to stay?” she asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Then stay.” She put aside the glass and moved closer to him. So he put his glass aside too.  
She leaned over, lying her head on his collarbone and he embraced her, almost instinctively. Next thing he knew they were kissing and she moved her legs to the coach, placing her tights on his lap. They had sex maybe twenty minutes ago, but he already started to miss her soft skin and silky hair under his hands, taste of her lips, warmth of her body so close to his own. And her smell.  
This position granted him an easy access to her tights and hips, so he took advantage of it. Touching her through the clothes at first, and then sliding his hand under her skirt to finally put it on her buttock. With his other hand he was unbuttoning her top. It was nice to get sex just after opening the door, but he missed seeing her naked body.  
Her bra was the color that could be flesh-like on some other woman, but her skintone was way lighter. He decided he wanted to undress her quickly this time, he had a desire to marvel at her perfect body. While he was sliding of her stockings, she unhooked her bra and it made him smile, when he noticed. She spared him humiliation again.  
“Carry me to bed.”  
***  
He was still surprisingly clothed while he was removing rest of her clothes until she was completely naked. But he didn’t feel the need to undress now, as all he dreamed of was to go down on her.  
“You really like that” she stated as he was very obviously kissing his way down.  
“I love it.”  
“Wait a second.” She moved back on the bed to get to her bedside table. She took out a smooth pink silicone vibrator from the drawer. “Try with this.” Before she gave it to him, she turned it on and set it for interchanging weaker and stronger vibrations.  
She was wet enough, partly from their previous encounter, so he slowly slipped it inside. It gave him less space and less possibilities, but he wasn’t going to whine about it. Bigger problem was psychological in nature: he preferred making her come all by himself, as it was doing more for his ego. But he swallowed his pride.  
During sucking her clitoris he too could feel vibrations, which was something new and weird. He’s never done it like this. But he was adapting. Pretty soon he took control over vibrator and started moving it in accordance to his own motion. It worked better for her and it made him feel better about himself, as he wasn’t being replaced completely.  
When she came, he didn’t stop, as always. He was trying to get her to three orgasms. He quite liked the idea, as it gave him more time to enjoy exquisite taste and smell of her pussy. If she wanted him to, he could stay down there for an hour.  
He could tell she was surprised when he didn’t stop after the second time she came, but it seemed like she quickly understood what he was trying to achieve.  
The problem with his plan was that now her body started to react differently, less intensely, she was relaxed. But could it still happen? Maybe. It was worth a try.  
So he kept trying.  
But after a few minutes she spoke. “It’s not going to happen, you can rest already.”  
He seated himself, turned the vibrator off and slowly put it out of her vagina.  
“Give it to me, I need to wash this.”  
When she went to the bathroom, he again did not know if he should just go now or stay. So again he waited for her.  
“Sorry about that, some day I will get you to three times.”  
She looked at him with compassion. “Bigby, in about twenty four hours you've made me come eight times, what are you sorry for?”  
“Not making it nine?”  
Snow joined him on the bed. She was still naked, he was still fully clothed. “Why do you like it so much?”  
“Making you come?”  
“No, I know you like being proud of yourself, I meant oral sex.”  
“Um… hm.” He looked away to consider her question. “I like the feeling, but mostly the smell. I don't know, I just like it.” The problem with being in love with such an intelligent woman was that she kept asking him good questions.  
“And how do I smell like?” Like nothing else in this world.  
“It’s like describing colors to a blind man.”  
“I have a sense of smell.”  
“Not like mine.” It would be best if she just let it go. He looked at her hard nipples. “Aren’t you cold?”  
She smiled amused. “So you have your super senses, but you can’t tell whether I’m cold or horny?”  
“You’re not that horny anymore, because you’ve just came to the point of sexual satisfaction, but still a bit horny. As for cold, I don’t know, I barely know when it’s cold. Happy?”  
“Still, it’s unfair, in this time I only made you come three times.”  
“You want to fix that?”  
“Yes, but I’ll need to disappoint you, I don’t think I can make you come five times in a row.” Wanna bet?  
“I’m fine with whatever I can get.”  
“Then get undressed, I want to stare at you too.”  
He stood up and took all of his clothes off while she looked. It felt a bit awkward, but then she was sitting there naked.  
He sat next to her. “So what do you want to do, return the favor?”  
She blushed again. “Not really, I’m not comfortable with this. Maybe some day. I just can’t.” This was interesting.  
“Fine, but what’s the problem?”  
“It’s… “ She was hesitant. “You know, when a man goes down on a woman, he’s a good lover, but when a woman gives head, it’s humiliating.”  
He turned to her. “You really think that?”  
“It’s not about what I think” she said with a voice devoid of emotion.  
“Then who thinks that?”  
“Everyone” she answered immediately turning to him. So he was right before. She really did care. Very deeply.  
He was dragging something he maybe shouldn’t, again. “But we’re not telling anyone about what we’re doing. And I don’t think that.”  
She sighed and looked away at the window. “You say that to get what you want, but you will think of me differently.”  
“But do you want to do that?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” She still wasn’t facing him.  
“Why?”  
“You won’t get it.”  
He decided to give up. “Fine, do whatever you want. I’m not talking you into anything.”  
“Okay” she said and turned back to him. He felt her hand touching his half-hard penis and with every second he was getting closer to the full erection.  
He liked looking at her hands. Just in general. She had always manicured long red nails and her fingers seemed so delicate. But he especially liked looking at her hands while she was stroking his dick. When he thought about it, maybe there was something in what she said before. Them having sex did change how he looked at her. But he was thinking about it as of more of a problem for him than for her, but maybe he just didn’t consider her perspective enough.  
But the thing was, it made him see her in different light and know her better. It didn’t make him lose respect for her. He couldn’t really imagine that happening.  
While he was focused on how good her touch felt, it took him by surprise when she bent down and put the tip of his dick in her mouth. He really did not expect it to happen. But he really, really liked it. She was touching him with her teeth maybe too much, but he couldn’t care any less.  
She stopped for a moment to say: “Tell me, when you’re close.”  
Okay, so she was legitimately giving him a blowjob. She didn’t just do it to try if it was fine with her. Or she did, but decided it was.  
None of it mattered, only thing that mattered now was her soft and warm tongue and lips. She wasn’t taking it deep, she was more playing with it. Licking it, sucking, touching it additionally with her hand. He loved every moment of it. He didn't know long it took before she started to move her hand faster, bringing him closer to the edge, as he lost the ability to grasp the concept of time.  
It was too good to be true. He had trouble believing it was actually happening. He suggested it, but he didn't think she would really do it. This was beyond his imagination. Literally, even when he entertained the idea of them having sex, he never thought about it, seemed too far out of reach. So yes, she was at least partly right, because he will surely never forget how she looked like doing this. That much he knew. And he knew that she most probably liked what she was doing too, because she was getting aroused. Last thing he knew was that it will be over soon.  
“I’m close” he said.  
She put his penis out of her mouth and grabbed it harder in her hand to finish him off. She was successful.  
He took a tissue from bedside table and she went to the bathroom again to wash her hand. Did she have tissues in this room last night? He could not remember.  
He washed himself too and came back to the bedroom, to clothe himself if nothing else.  
“This was great” he kissed her. “Sorry for getting your clothes all over the house.”  
“It's fine.”  
“So was it as good for you as it was for me?” he asked half-jokingly.  
“Twice as good.” He didn’t think so, but who knows.  
“But are you really okay with it? I’d hate to…”  
“I am fine, but if you ever make any remarks about it outside of this apartment or tell any living soul about it, I’ll kill you.”  
And why did this promise only made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After two days of rather intense meetings, things slowed down. He discovered remembering how he and Snow used to normally treat each other was a challenge. Acting like memories of them having sex weren’t coming back to him every time they talked wasn’t easy. It was doable, but it wasn’t easy.  
Everyday he hoped that maybe it will be the day he’ll visit her apartment again, but days gone by and she got her period, so he assumed she won’t invite him in until it’s over. He wouldn’t really have a problem with blood, but he wasn’t going to tell her that to not scare her.  
Almost two weeks passed and he really started to miss her. Her scent, her tender skin, how she acted when there was no one else around. It became especially apparent each time they met now. His memories of her smoking or drinking with him did not match how they talked at work at all. And he just missed sex in general. He went without it for so long he forgot how good it could feel. And he’s never had anything as good as this.  
When he encountered her in the common kitchen on a coffee break, she looked like she was done with everything. And she still was wearing her hair down.  
“Crappy day?”  
“Crappy job” she answered an turned on the coffeemaker.  
She was too close to him. He started to look for cigarettes in his pockets.  
“What happened?” he asked Snow and took a puff.  
“Nothing new. I need to decline every request due to budgeting problems. Which would be solved by better tax progression. But we can’t get better tax progression, because the law of Fabletown is established only by the rich.”  
He took another puff. “Yeah, I hate Bluebeard too.”  
She sighed. “Whatever, complaining won’t change anything. I need to get back there.” She sweetened her coffee.  
“You know, if you rest sometimes, it can only help you work better in the long run.”  
“I know. See you in the evening.” She gave him a look, took her coffee and left.  
***  
It was a slow day and he spent it filing overdue papers. It was boring, but he couldn’t postpone it forever. After about an hour he got a call for his office. He hoped whatever it was, it wouldn’t take long, as he had plans for the night.  
“Bigby, you need to help me.” It was Cindy.  
“Okay.” He was curious. Cindy asking for a favor? It wasn’t happening often.  
“Some idiot is nagging my shop for extortion”. Trying to assault a secret agent? He was almost sorry for the guy.  
“Here, on the main street? And you can’t take care of it?”  
“I’ve already said he’s an idiot. And I can’t, because nobody knows I can.” She was in rush. She wanted him to go there now, didn’t she.  
“It’s twenty first century, it’s not that uncommon for a woman to know how to defend herself.”  
“But it can cause suspicion.” Was he really that annoying? She sounded like he was.  
“Take on some self-defense class so it won’t.”  
“Sure, later. Come on, he’ll be there past seven, right after closing.”  
Shit, this better not take much time.  
***  
“Well, when I’ll describe this in my report as resisting arrest, at least I won’t be lying.” His left arm was bleeding and still hurt awfully. The rest wasn’t that bad, a lot of bruises, but that’s it. “I don’t suppose you have a clean shirt I could borrow?”  
“Nothing that would fit you, boss.” She crossed her arms. “Sorry, I thought he’d just run away, I didn’t think he was this stupid. If I wanted to attack you, I’d have you outnumbered at least three to one.”  
“He thought he’ll get lucky with that knife.” He took the weapon from the floor. “Give me some bag for it.”  
She gave him branded bag of the shoe shop. “You know who he is?”  
“Nope. And we don’t know if he was working alone. He might be in some gang that considered you an easy target and tried to not cause commotion. Still an idiot move to try this right next to the Woodlands.“ He handcuffed the man on the floor. “He’ll tell me all about it tomorrow when he wakes up.”  
She moved closer. “You want to take him now? You don’t want to wait until there’s no people on the street?”  
“I’m not very eager to take some unconscious bloke to the Woodlands leaving a bloody trail behind, but I’ll know when there’s no one out there, I’ll go soon.” He checked the time. It was after eight already, but Snow didn’t give him any specific time to meet her. He could still be fine. As long as she still wanted him when he was wounded.  
“You don’t need to go, I told you before and the offer still stands, you can stay over if you want to.” It was funny how she said that, totally platonically friendly, like she was asking him to go out to a pub and grab some beer. It only highlighted how non-casual his casual relationship with Snow was.  
“No thanks. And where would I hide him?” He lighted a cigarette. “You want one?” He offered her the pack.  
“This crap? No.” She moved a bit closer again. “Come on, you won’t tell me you have something better going on.”  
He didn’t answer.  
“Wait… you didn’t want to come here, you want to get out of here as fast as you can, you check the time, you avoid the question. Do you have something better going on?” She looked at him in disbelief. She was better at this than he gave her credit for, maybe he should give her a raise. On the other hand, she misjudged the situation and now his left shoulder is fucked. Anyway, he had no answer for her again. Which was an answer itself, unfortunately. “You’re going back to the Woodlands. Who lives there…” She considered it for a moment. “No. I don’t believe it. She finally gave in? Good for you.” She poked him with an elbow.  
“Whoa” It hurt, but it was funny. “I need to go.” He picked up the man from the floor. “And don’t tell anyone.”  
***  
It was a quarter to nine. Before he went up to meet Snow, he took the fastest shower of his life. And changed clothes. He was in need of a smoke, but there was no time. The good news was that his arm stopped bleeding, the bad news was that she will most likely still kick him out. But he still wanted to go, even to just let her know he didn’t forget.  
He was ready to go, but then he though about the arrested man who’s gonna spend the night locked and who knows when he’s going to wake up. Shit, he should leave him some food. What did he have in his fridge, dried meat? Should be fine.  
After taking additional time for going back to the arrest, he headed towards Snow’s apartment. He came in without knocking as always, the difference was this time the lights were off, did she go to sleep already? She surely was in her bedroom, but she still had her door open. Did she even hear him?  
She did and soon she came to meet him wearing white silk robe. “I thought you won’t come.”  
“It would take more to stop me.”  
Within a second she became suspicious. “What happened?”  
“I was stabbed.” This didn’t stop her suspicions.  
“What did you do again?”  
“Hey, I was protecting an honest member of our community and respected business owner from an attack. I didn’t ask for this.” He played out his offence a bit.  
“What exactly happened?” She was interrogating him, or at least it felt like it.  
“Cindy called me, because someone of unknown identity was harassing her for extortion, I went there, he stabbed my arm, he’s in custody now.” He wanted to tell her that Cindy is now in on the secret to be fair with her, but she would ask how this came out in the conversation and he didn’t really want to tell her that Cindy proposed the same thing to him as she did. And he really, really didn’t want to explain why he said no to Cindy and yes to her.  
She wasn’t at all taken-aback when he stated the need to protect Cindy from an attack, good to know she still didn’t figure out his secret spy operations.  
“Take your shirt off.”  
So he did. He looked worse now than even fifteen minutes ago, because his bruises started to show. And she looked worried.  
“You look like shit. And you didn’t even bandage it? Bigby…” She sighed.  
“It’s not that big of a deal, it’s not like we can get infections.”  
“Yes, we can. It won’t kill you, but it can slow down healing or leave scars” she said with confidence in her tone.  
“I was wounded more times than I can count to, but the only time I was left with a scar it was your doing, actually.” She dismissed him.  
“That was different. Stop arguing, I’ll get the first aid kit.”  
***  
He didn’t really need to take any special care of the wound as he knew from experience that something like this would heal by itself, but it was nice to sit on her bed and let her take care of him. In fact he loved it.  
“I assume there is no point in trying to convince you to go see doctor Swineheart” Snow said finishing putting bandage around his left arm.  
The moment she pulled her hand away he started to miss her touch. “I’d go if it wasn’t something that will heal in half a week. Thank you.”  
Light purple cotton pajamas weren’t the most compelling outfit he’s seen her wearing, but it was still Snow White, she could be wearing anything and on her it became the most perfect garment. He knew he would keep in his memory forever how she looked like in this moment, in the dim light of her bedroom.  
“Anyway.” She looked away. “I’ve got an implant. I’m not seeing anyone else, so if you’re willing to be exclusive with me, we could have sex without condoms. You might not care about diseases, but I do.”  
This idea made him feel warm inside. Condoms or no condoms, it didn’t matter much to him, but the thought of them sharing some kind of bond of trust was very alluring. “I’m not seeing anyone else either. And I don’t need to.”  
“Great.” She looked him in the eyes. “So now what, I don’t think you’re in condition for sex.”  
“I think I am. But to be honest, I thought you’d show me the door.”  
She raised her eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”  
“Because I look like shit.” He smiled.  
She moved closer and put her hand on his tight. “There is something heroic in getting injured to protect innocent.” He kissed her. It was tender and he didn’t want it to ever end. He could not believe he went for so many years without kissing her.  
After they kissed for some time, he could not tell how long, he felt her hand on his lower abdomen, as she started to unbuckle his belt. Soon he was almost completely naked, as she slid his pants and underwear to his ankles. Without saying anything, she kneeled down between his legs and started giving him a blowjob.  
He really loved it. And about the parts he didn’t love? He’ll take them to the grave, he certainly wasn’t planning on criticizing her technique. Kind of a double standard, as he would gladly welcome any feedback from her when it came to oral sex. It seemed like she was right the last time they talked about it.  
As his attention was undivided and focused on her very, very soft lips and tongue, he had to keep in mind that the fact that she was doing what she was doing meant that she trusted him and he could not fail this fragile trust.  
Her movement became faster and more consistent. As he was feasting his eyes. he’d love nothing more than to catch eye contact with her, but she would not look up. It didn’t make much difference, as it would be over soon anyway.  
“I’m close.” Snow got of her knees and sit next to him on her previous spot. She was holding his dick in her right hand. “Instead of finishing this now, you can give me a break and I’ll fuck you, your choice.” Now she looked at his face and removed her hand, again without a word.  
“You really don’t care about the pain?” she spoke.  
“I can do it standing up, if it’s bothering you so much.”  
After a moment she answered “That could be fine… How much time do you need?”  
“Not much, I just need to cool down for a moment.” He took of his clothes completely.  
“So… you seem to really like it.”  
He straightened up “Getting my dick sucked? That would be right.”  
“I just wanted to know if I’m any good at it.” It was so sexy that she asked that.  
“You’re amazing.” He kissed her and then took her top off, her pants right after. She had nothing underneath, it made everything much easier for him. Once again he was astonished by her beauty, he could not imagine it ever not bewitching him.  
She was aroused, but he didn’t think it was enough for them to fuck. So he started to finger her while they were kissing and observe her reactions until she was ready. Then he lied her on the bed right where she was sitting, stood up, positioned himself between her legs, moved her hips closer to his and slowly started moving in and out of her body.  
Lack of a condom honestly didn’t change much when it came to the sensation itself, but psychologically it was doing something for him. He was learning he loved having this kind of skin to skin contact with Snow. He was so deep into his own thoughts that at the beginning he forgot to make it as good of an experience for her as well and stimulate her clitoris. He quickly fixed this mistake and it definitely had an impact.  
Change of their usual position was interesting, but he preferred facing her, as it allowed him to kiss her while thrusting his genitals into hers. Actually, if they were trying something new, he had one idea.  
He switched hands, so now he was touching her clit with his left hand instead of right. He used his right hand to raise her leg and rest it on his shoulder. She smiled as he did that, so he was reassured that she liked it. After all he respected her nursing work and didn’t mess with his left arm.  
“Is it better this way?” he asked.  
She smiled at him again. Sometimes he felt like he was having sex with her just to see her look at him like that. Even taking into account how he was again and again reminded how good sex with her was. “I don’t know yet, we’ll see.”  
For him the change was perceptible, but he didn’t really have an opinion on whether it was for better or for worse. But while he had his penis in her it was fairly difficult for him to be a judge of anything. He surely liked caressing her smooth long leg though.  
Feeling that she was close, he focused more on her clitoris and kept steady rhythm of movement, just like he knew she liked it. She came with a soft, silent moan and he was convinced he’s found his favorite sound in the world. But there was no place for complacency, she needed to come for the second time for him to start feeling self-gratulatory. The good news was he was getting better at it and he could keep it up for longer now without a problem. Even after a blowjob.  
This time he had an opposite problem. After her second orgasm, he didn’t want to take too much time, because he knew it stopped being pleasurable for her and he didn’t want to cause her any discomfort, but he needed a minute to finish.  
“Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?”  
“It’s fine, take your time.” She looked very relaxed lying there, getting fucked.  
It was a bit messy after he was done, previously condoms took care of this problem for them. Some possessive part of his brain was happy to see his semen leaking out of her vagina. It was wrong and weird to feel proud of that, but he did anyway.  
After she wiped herself with a tissue, she spoke. “It’s very late already and we don’t work tomorrow. Well, on paper we don’t work tomorrow. We don’t need to go to office. You need to go to the arrest, I assume. Anyway, you can stay for the night, if you want to.” That would be excellent.  
“Sure” he answered.  
“I have a spare toothbrush in the locker next to the mirror.”  
***  
He has nothing to change into, so he went to bed naked. Going to sleep in such a close proximity to her was high on the list of things better than sex in his head. He would really, really like to spend every night like this.  
“So you did like it? When I lifted your leg?” he asked. He was lying on his right side, looking at her, while she was lying on her back.  
“Yeah, sure.” Okay, he was counting on something more.  
“But was it better, was it worse?”  
“It was better, I suppose.” She was different no more than fifteen minutes ago. He went to the bathroom to wash himself and now she was so… unavailable again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know, I started to think about work again.”  
“You think about work every night before you go to sleep?” It was concerning.  
“Most nights” she admitted.  
“Atrocious” he answered. He reminded himself he was in her apartment for so long and still hadn’t eaten her out. “Better think about something else.” He said and got under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

They lied under one blanket. Not that he needed any necessarily, but he just wanted to share a blanket with Snow. He could not get cold, but it made him feel warmer inside when she moved closer to him. To get warm, probably. It was delightful to touch her body and feel her heartbeat after he ate her out.   
They were both lying on their right sides. He was behind her, so he allowed himself to put his left hand on her waist. It was intimate, but whatever, so was sex. If she didn’t like it she could easily turn around. But she didn’t.  
“Wear a gown next time, it’ll be easier for me” he said.  
“You wouldn’t prefer me to sleep naked?”  
He moved closer, embracing her.  
“I would. But I don’t want you to be cold.” Only after he’s said that he noticed he was whispering in her ear.  
“If you promise to keep me warm, I can undress” she answered.  
“I promise.” What was it about lying under the same blanket that made her behave so… flirty? Anyway, he liked it a lot.  
She moved to half-sitting position and quickly got of her clothes, smiling at his reaction, which he imagined must’ve been worth a laugh. The moment she moved back under the cover he closely embraced her with his both arms and buried his head in her neck, breathing in her smell. Maybe it wasn’t the most comfortable position for him, but he could not imagine a better way to go to sleep.  
Normally he wouldn’t fall asleep so fast, but the softness of the featherbed and her soothing smell made him more relaxed than he usually were at night. He dreamed of nothing, maybe because he would typically dream about her and she was right next to him.  
It turned out he was a lighter sleeper than he thought, because he was awakened by a disturbance from her side of the bed. He had no idea how much time had passed, but they were not cuddled up together anymore and she turned to the other side, now he could see her face. Snow was breathing heavily and her heartbeat was that of a person in danger. It was very unsettling.   
As he was looking at her with worry, she opened her eyes and quite quickly got back to normal.   
“I get nightmares sometimes, ignore it” she said and closed her eyes back, looking a bit awkward.  
He moved in her direction to embrace her again without saying a word and she let him. He had some suspicions about what she could’ve been dreaming about, but maybe he was wrong. He wanted to know, but he did not plan on asking about it.   
Now she had her head on his collarbone and he preferred it to hugging her from behind, not only because she wasn’t weighting on his arm, but not getting a numb arm was a nice bonus. He loved having her face so close to his own and he loved looking at her hair scattered over his chest. And her smell was just as captivating as before. Okay, he has found a better way to sleep.  
He started caressing her naked body and this time he deliberately fought against somnolence to make sure she would fall asleep peacefully. It’s not like he could do anything for her, but he wanted to kind of guard her in this way just for himself. It didn’t take much time for her to fall asleep.  
In the morning he was woken up by her movement. She was getting up. He had a moment to enjoy how she looked like in the bright sunlight coming from behind the curtains.  
“Were you warm?” he asked still lying in the bed, with his arm spread in front of him, it was reminiscent of the position they had fallen asleep in.  
She was taken aback. “Uhm, yes.” She took her pajamas from the carpet and put it on. “Do you want a breakfast?” Should he joke about eating her? Actually it could not be a joke.  
“You don’t want to stay in bed a bit longer?” he asked.  
“We can come back to it later. What do you want to eat?” She was very official again. Very much unlike yesterday.  
“Eggs? Whatever.”  
He got up and started dressing up. It wasn’t gonna happen, at least now.  
***  
The food was perfect. Obviously.  
“Do you know you get yellow eyes in the dark? Do you do it on purpose?” Snow asked out of the blue after not saying anything for most of the morning.  
He raised his head from the plate and looked at her above the table. They were in the dining room. He was surprised by how many rooms she had for only one person, but he never understood rich people’s lifestyle.  
“I don’t think about it, but I see better in the dark this way. I guess I do it unconsciously. Is that a problem?”  
“No. I kind of like it.” He did not expect this.  
“Really? I’m always told it’s scary.” He took a sip of steaming coffee. It was perfect as well.  
She smiled carelessly. “I’m not scared of you.”  
“I know, but I never knew why.” He didn’t know any other reason other than her being this amazing, brave, undefeated person he has fallen in love with.  
“You’re not that scary” she dismissed him and finished her sandwich. She started to loosen up again.  
“Maybe not now, though the opinions are divided, but I would say back in the day I was rather scary. And you were unafraid even then.”  
She rested her head on her hand, unsure of the answer. “I only met you once.”  
“As did most of the people back then.” There was no point of pretending like he was any different than he was.  
“So why did you not kill me then?” She flipped the question. But he had an answer for her.  
“I liked that you weren’t afraid of me.”  
She looked at him with wondering eyes. “So that was the big secret?”  
“Hard to say. It just impressed me.”  
She looked at him with curiosity and a little pride. Did she start to recognize that she wasn’t just anyone to him and never was?  
“I remember being just so done with everything. I was running away from the Adversary’s army with my sister who was fucking with my husband not that long before.”  
Ah, this whole story. There was one thing about it that was still on his mind from time to time.  
“Are you still mad at her?” She looked in his eyes and he wondered if he wasn’t asking too personal question.  
She got tense for a millisecond and then relaxed.  
“Not really. It was too long ago. And ultimately the earlier this marriage ended the better, I know now that he wasn’t only cheating on me with Rose, it’s just impossible.” That’s all he needed to know to ease his mind. Not that he didn’t have a lot of follow-up questions though.  
“And besides cheating was it good?” he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to hear from her.  
“It seemed good. I wanted to believe it was good. I really wanted it to be good.” It was truthfully heartbreaking. “And it was sometimes. He taught me sword fighting. And he is handsome. And good in bed. I thought that was how good marriage looked like.” So does she know now what she is looking for in a man? Is she open to it? Was he better in bed than her ex?  
“But it wasn’t good” he stated trying not to look too interested.  
“No. There was something missing. It just wasn’t a good match.” Snow finished her coffee before it got cold. Which reminded him to finish his own.  
“And how do you know whether a match is good or not?”  
“Have you ever been in a relationship?” There was some calm about her that made him enjoy this conversation even despite the fact that he was constantly worried about saying the wrong thing.  
“Does fucking someone more than once counts as being in a relationship?” he asked.  
“This way we would be a couple.” And that’s unthinkable.  
“Then no.”  
“If you were, you would know what I’m talking about. And besides that I don’t think he could be a good match for anyone. He’s not a husband material.” The discovery that she just liked bashing on her ex-husband made him really glad.  
Maybe he could ask her a more concrete question if he could make it seem casual.  
“So what does make someone a husband material. According to you.”  
“Loyalty, responsibility, thoughtfulness, I guess all the usual stuff.”  
“Being good in bed?” He managed to make her smile again.   
“Yeah, that too. And what would you pick?”  
“If I were looking for a wife?” This question struck him as really weird. He was too much used to her being the only one for him. He never wondered if he had a type.  
“If you were looking.” He was looking at her.  
“I don’t know.” He couldn’t say ‘fearlessness’, it would be to obvious. “Confidence, independence, intelligence.” It seemed to surprise her, maybe even impress her. “What did you expect?”  
“No idea, actually. You don’t seem like someone… I don’t know. I think I didn’t know that you’re so… progressive.” Interesting answer.  
“I don’t know how I am, I lived as a man for a few centuries now and I’m still behind when it comes to a lot of human stuff.” Not that it wasn’t true, but he was trying to derail the conversation a little.  
“So let me tell you from experience that men usually don’t value independence in women. Or intelligence. And especially confidence.” There was so much hurt in her that he would love to fix. But he didn’t know if he could or if she would let him.  
“So you don’t miss him.” If she wanted to complain about him more, she was more than welcome.  
“No. But sometimes I miss having… someone.” She said with wandering eyes and then looked at him “I’ll take the dishes.”  
***  
They did go back to the bedroom.   
The moment she stepped inside the room, she took of her clothes and lied down on the bed waiting for him. Her body slightly delving into thick and soft featherbed. “I believe your arm is better today.”  
“It’s fine.” He said while taking his shirt off, showing off his body with way less visible bruises than in the evening.  
“Before you go, I’ll change your bandage.”  
“Sure” he answered while unbuckling his belt.   
He was almost completely naked when she asked: “I’m surprised that you still haven’t complain once about not smoking here, it’s been so many hours.” He joined her on the bed.  
“It’s just us in here” he said when he started fingering her. “I smoke if there are to many smells.” It wasn’t a lie. It just wasn’t full truth either.  
“That’s great.” He started toughing her clitoris with his thumb. “I don’t like how you smell after smoking.”  
“I’m sorry” he mumbled between kisses given to light but rosy skin of her breasts. “But sometimes I can’t deal without it.”  
He moved higher to kiss her lips. They were so tempting, soft and red. Kissing her was pure pleasure.  
As much as he wanted to pretend it didn’t bother him, supporting himself on his left arm wasn’t the most comfortable, so he moved to his right side, turning Snow with him. She raised her right leg and lied her tight on his hip, giving him more access to her vagina.  
“I know it’s not as wet as you would like it to be, but I’ve just had my period. Get some lube from the drawer.” She looked at the bedside table.  
So he did and soon she was ready for him to enter. But he didn’t change the position they were in, he wanted to try it this way. She liked when he was above her, but this time he was wounded, so there was an excuse to compromise.   
To him it did feel great, as was easy to predict. He was really easy to satisfy. But he was getting an impression that she wasn’t having the best time she could.  
“It’s not working for you, is it?” he asked.  
“Not that it’s bad, but it’s the worst fuck I’ve had this month.” It wasn’t meant as a serious critique, but he started to stress anyway.   
“You’d prefer me to go down on you? We can do that.”  
“Hmm, maybe I’ll just turn…” She moved away a bit to turn his back to him. Now they were lying similarly to the way they’ve fallen asleep this night.  
Now sex felt different, especially when she bent her back to push her hips his way. Which not only make it feel better physically, but it was also very, very sexy. He was kissing her neck and playing with her clitoris with his left hand, it did not take a lot more time for her to come.  
“You’re so beautiful” he started whispering in her ear almost involuntarily while doing his best to get her to her second orgasm. “And so hot. I love your body.”   
He was having a really good time, but he noticed that despite his best efforts sadly her orgasm was not building up. It seemed like her body already relaxed too much. He stopped dragging it and focused on his own climax.  
“I’m sorry it ended so soon” he said right after.  
She turned back his side. “I won’t always have multiple orgasms, sheriff, stop worrying about it so much.”  
“I won’t stop. I have one job.” He kissed her temple.  
“Pass me a tissue.” He did. And took one for himself. “Did you have a good time?”   
“You know I always do.” After she was done wiping herself he embraced her again.  
“And they say it’s women who always want to cuddle after sex.”  
“You don’t want to cuddle?” He moved aside just enough to look at her face.  
She put her head on his collarbone. “I do. I just didn’t take you for such a hugger.”  
“But do you like it?” It was kind of a shame that he could not see her face right now. He could still get her mood, but he just missed the ability to admire her ideal features.  
“I assumed you’d be way less gentle and caring.”  
“But do you like it?” he asked again.  
She didn’t answer for a moment, but she was still hugging his chest. “I’m starting to like it. Especially after sex when I get oxytocin brain.”  
“I like cuddling with you” he confessed.  
“I guess my hot body is just so irresistible.” Sure. “But I’m very much attracted to your body as well.”  
“What do you like about it?” He had a general idea, but he wanted to hear her talk about it.  
“You’re very masculine. I like your muscles, I like that you’re strong. “ Her tone was very calm and she was taking her time. “I don’t like it when you get into fights, but it’s still hot in some way when you do. I like your facial hair, all body hair. Sometimes when you smile you show your teeth, and they are uncommonly sharp, I like it to.”  
“Like the yellow eyes?”   
“Yes. And I love your voice. It makes me wet.” That was something.  
“Really? Should I talk to you more while we fuck?”  
“You can try that. At work it was always my greatest struggle when it comes to you, your voice is too sexy.” So he wasn’t the only one struggling. Unfortunately it wasn’t very comforting.  
“You have some other wishes?” He caressed her back.  
“You can touch my nipples more before we do anything, it turns me on.” She moved and now she was lying on him, her body touching his in a very pleasant way.  
“Good to know.” He started touching her hair.   
“But don’t touch them right after, they get too sensitive” she added.  
“Noted.”  
“Do you have some wishes?” Just one.  
“None. It’s great” was his answer. “As much as I would love to stay longer, at one point I need to go to the arrest.”  
“Uhm” she mumbled. “Will you come back when you’re done?” She sounded like she really wanted it, and it was so attractive.  
“Sure, if you want me to.” There could be no other answer and she knew it.  
She moved up, supporting herself on her elbows. “I do. I made a promise to myself to not work this weekend and if you won’t visit me that would mean a really boring weekend.” It was a shame she did not want to be on top during sex, he liked looking at her from this perspective so much.  
“So working on a weekend makes for an interesting one?” He was still touching her hair. It was so soft and smooth. Was black straight hair the most attractive to him in general or did he adore it so much because Snow had black straight hair? He will probably never know.  
“Kind of. Judge me if you want to, but I like working. I hate my job sometimes, but I still like working. I’ve no idea if you understand what I mean.” He did in fact.  
“I’m kind of the same, to be honest.”  
She was still hovering over him. “You like getting stabbed?”  
“At the very least it’s not boring.”  
“I guess you’re right.” She moved up and now she was sitting on him. “How soon do you need to go?” It wasn’t a question, It was a proposition.  
“I don’t know.” He smiled.  
“Can you quickly go down on me before you go?”  
“Certainly” he was more than happy to confirm.  
“Could you go down on me right now?”  
“Sure thing, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based mostly on twau, I don't care about Willingham's stalkery ideas.


End file.
